marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Called
Marvel's The Called, simply The Called, is an American spiritual superhero drama television series premiering on BYUtv, based on the Called, a team of superheroes of the Mormon faith who serve as the Utah team of the 50-State Initiative in the Marvel Comics. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), taking place sometime after Captain America: Civil War & shares continuity with other television series of the franchise. This series differs from other MCU franchise as, due to the morality & beliefs of the Church, it lacks profanity & gore, uses very little blood, & more humor & positive messages. Premise After the tragic events of the Civil War, Tony Stark affiliated himself with the US Government & has issued the 50-State Initiative, which calls for one sponsored superhero team for each state. In Utah, cities are threatened by the influence of the Darkholders, a cult who possesses a mystical book. Captain Joseph "JJ" J. Benson, a former US Navy office & SHIELD agent, is chosen to organize & lead the Utah team for the Initiative. Being a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (aka the Mormon Church), Captain JJ brings together a team of unique superheroes of the same faith. Named the "Called", they must work together to fight off the Darkholders other potential threats--even in the face of fierce opposition. Characters The Called *'Captain Joseph "JJ" J. Benson': The founder & leader of the Called, a former US Navy officer & agent of SHIELD who tends to wear his fancy Navy attire. *'Elder Elijah Griffith/Inferno': A young mutant from Cokeville, Wyoming who was born with pyrokinesis. Currently serving as a missionary, Elder Griffith's companion was brutally injured in a hit-&-run after an argument between the two caused Elder Griffith to leave him. He joined the Called in hopes of finding redemption & becoming a better hero than he was back home. *'Wesley Mitchells/Second Man': A quantum physicist with HFA (high-functioning autism) who invented a watch-like device that enables him to manipulate & travel within a second. *'Joshua Sancho/Conetcoatl': A descendant of a Mesoamerican race called the Quetzalics, a sect of Aztecs who saw Quetzalcoatl as their main source of worship. Joshua possesses an aura-like power passed from his forefathers which, if possible, can enable him to summon a feathered serpent-like entity. *[[Aaliyah Brooks (Earth-199999)|'Aaliyah Brooks']]/La Shay: A young African-American woman descended from the Athaqahts, an ancient Middle Eastern cult who followed the teachings & beliefs of the prophet Athaqah, an Egyptian Muslim convert who turned--himself & his followers--back to paganism with the idea of the worship of three gods: Osiris (Elohim the Father), Horus (Jehovah the Son), & Amun (the Holy Ghost). Aaliyah is skilled in a martial arts technique similar to Krav Maga that has been passed down from the Athaqahts. *'Aglaia/Ensign': The daughter of a Christian mother & a father from the planet Kolob, Aglaia lived around the time Christ's original Church was on the Earth. When her mother was killed in a genocidal massacre ordered by Emperor Domitian, Aglaia was taken by her father to Kolob, where she stayed for a while. The first time she returned to Earth was in America in the 19th Century; it was during that period in her life that Aglaia joined the Mormon Church, which was the same church she was born & raised in & which was restored. She spent the next years of her life living among the Saints until persecution forced her to retreat back to Kolob. After persuasion & encouragement from her father, Aglaia returned to the Earth, this time in modern-day Utah. It is there that she meets the Called, & she eventually joins the team. She possesses miraculous powers inherited from her father, which include teleportation, mind-reading, & force-field generation. *'Kekoa Pa'a': A resident from Oahu, Hawaii, Kekoa bears mystical tattoos on his forearms that resemble Polynesian weapons. In battle, these tattoos can become real-life weapons that Kekoa can use. Though not a member of the Mormon Church, he & his parents know themselves as direct descendants of Corianton, an important figure in the Book of Mormon & Hawaiian history. Kekoa travels with the Called in their travels across the US for a while. Villains Darkholders Also called the Chthonic Brotherhood, the Darkholders are a cult who is currently based in Utah, though they have been mobile for a time. They possess the Darkholder, an ancient book which contains a number of powerful black magic spells. Their main goal is to awaken Chthon, an ancient deity & demon, so he can bring chaos & destruction onto planet Earth. *'Brother Gregori': The leader of the Darkholders. To the public, he appears as a Christian preacher; in reality, however, he is a sly & malevolent devil worshipper. *'Sean Grahl/Reaver': Second-in-command of the Darkholders, a bloodthirsty vampire who feeds on the blood of sacrificed victims. *'Randolph DeGuzman': A former member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, he fell into apostasy as a result of being banned from the Family History Library on charges of verbal abuse, when he insulted a young missionary who worked there. He was the leader of a group of thugs who managed to hold everyone in the Library hostage, among them were Elder Griffith (who was there on his P-Day). He shot Elder Griffith to make an example of him, though Elder Griffith survived thanks to his healing factor. He was eventually killed by Elder Griffith (though unintentionally) when he blasted him off the roof before he could cause a bomb to go off in the Library. After being revived through the power of the Darkhold, Hubris joined the Darkholders. *'Maximus Boltagon/Vox (''Temporarily): Former member of the House of Agon & younger brother of Black Bolt. In the final battle on the Moon, Maximus was trapped in the fallen ruins of Attilan thanks to Black Bolt, who then left to join the remaining Inhuman refugees on Earth. Later, Maximus was somehow found by the Darkholders & he, through the power of Darkhold, was given the power of mental manipulation. *'''Broodlings of Chthon: A race of reptilian-humanoid beings, these are the offsprings of Chthon. Robbers of Justice An organized gang of criminals, named after Justin, an aggressive panhandler who was sentenced to death for the brutal murder of two missionaries. Their crimes involve aggressive panhandling & other monetary crimes. * [[Oswald Contin (Earth-199999)|'Ozzy Contin']]/'Coughing King': The crime boss of the Robbers of Justice. Not much is known about him at this time. * Rob the Mad * Green Ninja Other Villains * Skrulls: A race of green-skinned, humanoid shapeshifters who are trying to take over Earth. * Infernal Man: Arch enemy of the Order, a fiery being in a suit of armor. * Jamal Peoples/Maul: A former member of the Order, Maul was dismissed from the team after going out for a night of drinking with some of her other teammates following their victory over the "Infernal Man". He eventually formed an alliance with the Infernal Man to undermine his former team. * [[Norbert Ebersol (Earth-199999)|'Norbert Ebersol']]/Fixer: A human cyborg, Fixer was a former member of the Thunderbolts before returning to a life of crime. * Magnitude: A former member of the Point Men who was later revealed to be a Skrull. * Dire Wraiths: The enemies of the Spaceknights. Like the Skrulls, Dire Wraiths are capable of shape-shifting. * Georgine Oliverson/Genecide: The arch-nemesis of Psionex, a superhuman with the ability to perceive the genetic codes of people around her. * Little Cloud: The Apache wife of Harold Kane & mother of Jacali Kane; she was turned into a zombie. * [[Lobo (Skrull) (Earth-199999)|'Lobo']]: A former member of the Rangers who was later revealed to be a Skrull. * Bloody Claws: A gang of criminals & the archenemies of the Earth Force. * Frances Barrison/Shriek: An enemy of the Great Lakes Avengers, a mutant who can generate sound waves, that she can utilize in the form of blasts, with which she can fly & damage her enemies. * Doctor Tannenbaum: An enemy of the Great Lake Avengers, a technology-using terrorist bent on destroying Christmas. * Varnae: A vampire created by the Darkholders, he was the Lord of the Vampires before Dracula. * Galactus: The infamous "Devourer of Worlds", Galactus uses energy from the core of planets & universal sources to sustain himself. Women Warriors Originally the official team of Delaware, the Women Warriors eventually defected from the 50-State Initiative. *'Sybil Dvorak/Skein': The leader of the Women Warriors; she is a mutant with the power of psychokinesis. *'Cleo Nefertiti/Asp': A professional criminal who generates & projects "venom bolts". *'Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba': A former model & professional criminal who uses dark manipulation & hypnosis. *'Kim Mong Van/Quicksand': A criminal & former scientist who was turned into a body of sand as the result of a nuclear accident. Force of Nature Original the official team of Oregon, the Force of Nature eventually defected from the 50-State Initiative, returning to their criminal ways. *'Peter van Zante/Aqueduct': A criminal who possesses the ability to psionically manipulate any liquids within about 500 feet of himself. *'Aireo/Skybreaker': A member of the Inhumans but was an outcast criminal. The Terrigen Mist provided him with wind-manipulating abilities. *'Terraformer': A sentient plant-life form, Terraformer has the ability to control plants, making them grow fast & move on their own. Radically Advanced Ideas in Destruction (RAID) Roxxon Corporation An oil corporation that was supposedly shut down due to its series of violent explosions. Supporting characters * Reuben Scott: A government official who was assigned with supporting the Called. * [[Finley Cole (Earth-199999)|'Finley Cole']]/Dr. Psycho: A Salt Lake resident; a former law firm turned vigilante who secretly hunts down aggressive panhandlers, shooting them with tranquilizers laced with truth serum. * [[Jacob Raven (Earth-199999)|'Jacob Raven']]: A police detective & devout Mormon who relies upon his faith. * [[Mallory Book (Earth-199999)|'Mallory Book']] (portrayed by Natalie Madsen): An attorney who earned the title of Miss Utah while graduating at the top of her class from BYU. * [[Douglas Ramsey (Earth-199999)|'Douglas Ramsey']]/Cypher: A mutant with the ability to translate any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin. He is currently serving in the Missionary Training Center, helping missionaries learn new languages. * Pamela Pierce: A former member of the Order, Pamela & a few other teammates were all dismissed from the team for violating the morality clause by getting drunk after their first major mission. She is a skilled archer with the ability to fly. * Avery Allen/Avona: A former member of the Order, Avona was dismissed from the team after going out for a night of drinking with some of her other teammates following their victory over the "Infernal Man". She wields a sword, with which she has a psychokinetic connection to. * Carlos Carvalho/Corona: A former member of the Order, Corona & a few other teammates were all dismissed from the team for violating the morality clause by getting drunk after their first major mission. He has the ability to emit immense heat & fly. * Rachel Leighton/Diamondback: A former member of the Women Warriors, she is a professional athlete, accomplished hand-to-hand-combatant, & expert thrower of knives & other sharp objects. She's being hunted down by her ex-teammates. * Daimon Hellstrom: A mysterious young man who is believed to be the son of the Devil. * Harold Kane/Hurricane: The father of Jacali Kane, a former outlaw with superhuman speed. * Andrea Roarke/Sunstreak: A fire-wielding criminal who was given the choice of going to prison or joining the Fifty States Initiative to be trained at Camp Hammond. Formerly the leader of the Force of Nature, Andrea eventually went rogue after being reformed by Steve Rogers (Captain America). * Miles Flatt: A country-pop singer who was said to have made a deal with the Devil, causing him to have a flaming skeleton body. As part of the 50-State Initiative, he was chosen to represent his home State of Rhode Island. * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (portrayed by Ciara Renee): Former member of the Legends & Ray's former love interest, she is the current reincarnation of the Egyptian priestess Chay-Ara. When provoked, her ancient warrior persona manifests itself along with wings that grow out of her back. Now retired & living with Carter, Kendra is about to become a mother. * Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (portrayed by Falk Hentschel): Also known as Carter Hall, Scythian is the latest reincarnation of the Egyptian prince Khufu who is fated to reincarnate throughout time along with his soulmate Kendra, with powers similar to hers. After leaving the Legends & returning to the present, he & Kendra decided to retire & start a family. * Nathaniel Heywood/Steel (portrayed by Nick Zano): A former member of the Legends who now works for the Time Bureau. Nate has the ability to transform himself into a steel-like form, & is the grandson of Commander Steel, a member of the Justice Society of America. * Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm (portrayed by Franz Drameh): A former member of the Legends, Jax left the team after the death of his partner, Martin Stein. He regained his ability to become Firestorm as a result of merging with Elder Griffith to become the fiery sentient being Inferno Storm, as the two seem to have an apparent connection. * [[Grant Ward (Earth-TRN330)|'Grant Ward']]: This isn't the same Grant Ward of Earth-199999; this alternate version is depicted having remorse & is seeking redemption for his past sins. 50-State Initiative After the base was burned down as the result of a brawl against a gang of anti-Mormon intruders, the Called were cast into another part of the United States through Aglaia's teleportation ability. As they travel across the different states, they meet the other teams that make up the 50-State Initiative. Desert Stars (Arizona Team) * [[Matthew Hawk (Earth-199999)|'Matthew Hawk']]/Two-Gun Kid: Leader of the Desert Stars; a 100+-year-old bounty hunter from Texas. * [[John Hashimoto (Earth-199999)|'John Hashimoto']]/Johnny Cool: A Japanese-American who has the ability of cryokinesis & can emit freeze blasts. * Edward Black Wolf/Supermax: A Native American with superhuman strength. *'[[Metali Kusuma (Earth-199999)|'Metali''' Kusuma/Komodo]]: A student of Hindi descent whose DNA has been modified by a regenerative lizard serum. *Blacksmith: Also known as '''Jerry, he's later revealed to be a Skrull infiltrator. Battalion (Arkansas Team) * [[Greer Grant (Earth-199999)|'Greer Grant']]/Tigra: Leader of the Battalion, a half-human, half-cat warrior. * [[Buford Hollis (Earth-199999)|'Buford Hollis']]/Razorback: A muscular trucker dressed in a wild pig costume. Order (California Team) Originally called the Champions, the Order is a group of ordinary people imbued with super-powers for one year. * [[Henry Hellrung (Earth-199999)|'Henry Hellrung']]/Anthem: A former actor whose powers include flight, "all the power of a supercell thunderstorm", & enhanced senses, particularly vision. * Rebecca Ryan/Aralune: A multi-talented young woman with the ability to shapeshift & fly. * James Wa/Calamity: An engineer with the power of superhuman speed & flight. * Milo Fields/Supernaut: A former Marine sergeant who control a robotic suit of armor. * Magdalena Neuntauben/Veda: A philanthropist & former model/actress, she has the ability to summon & control humanoid minions using organic substances, as well as fly. * Mulholland Black: A juvenile who carries a giant mallet & is psychokinetically linked to the city of Los Angeles. Thunderbolts (Colorado Team) Representing the State of Colorado, the Thunderbolts were originally villains adopting heroic identities for access to public resources. * [[Karla Sofen (Earth-199999)|'Karla Sofen']]/Moonstone: An expert psychologist with superhuman abilities through the powers of a gravity stone. * [[Kobik (Earth-199999)|'Kobik']]: A child-like being made from fragments of different Cosmic Cubes that spontaneously assembled & took a human form. Command (Florida Team) *'Jennifer Kale': A sorceress & reincarnation of the Atlantean sorceress Zhered-Na. *'Wundarr/Aquarian': A self-proclaimed prophet from the planet Dakkam, Aquarian is able to absorb various forms of energy from his environment & transform them into physical & kinetic energy that could augment those of his own body. *'Calisto Puig/Conquistador': A 16th Century conquistador who, as a result of discovering the Fountain of Youth, was granted eternal youth. *'John Kelly/Siege': A cyborg. Cavalry (Georgia Team) *'Steven Brooks/Stunt-Master': Leader of the Cavalry. *'Tsu-Zana/Ultragirl': A half-human half-Kree mutant with various superhuman attributes. *'Eugene Mason/Crime-Buster': A small-time criminal turned hero for hire. * Wallace Jackson/Red 9: A Initiative trainee whom the Called meets at Camp Hammond. He was later assigned to the Cavalry. Point Men (Hawaii Team) Representing the State of Hawaii, the Point Men were organized by the Initiative as the first look-out point for threats from the East. *'Hilary Jay/Star Sign' *'Chaika Akoni/Paydirt': He has the ability to control molecules of dirt. *'Eric Payne/Devil Slayer': A former US soldier & cultist who turned on a demon cult after obtaining the mystical Shadow Cloak & unlocking his own latent psychic abilities. *'Walter Newell/Stingray': An oceanographer, engineer, & inventor who uses specialized armor originally designed for underwater exploration. Spaceknights (Illinois Team) The Spaceknights are an elite corps of cyborg warriors created by the humanoids of the planet Galador to battle the Dire Wraiths. While on the planet Earth, they were recruited by the 50-State Initiative to represent the State of Illinois. *'Balin/Terminator': The son of Rom, the original leader of the Spaceknights, Balin is a human/Galadorian hybrid. *'Landra/Starshine ' *[[Ikon (Earth-199999)|'Ikon']]: Presents herself as the "greatest living Spaceknight". Force Works (Iowa Team) *'Suzi Endo/Cybermancer': A cyberneticist who, thanks to technological implants, has enhanced strength, speed, & durability. *'Simon Williams/Wonder Man': An actor & stuntman who takes on a form made of ionic energy. Harvesters (Kansas Team) * April Paulson/Pioneer: The leader of the Harvesters after the previous leader Topeka was presumably killed in a zombie infestation. She is able to tap into the "Power of the Plains", which allows her to animate & control animals which had died there. *'Geoffrey Olhouser/Grain Belt': Originally a farmer, Geoffrey's body was turned into grain as the result of a radioactive explosion that happened near his farm while he was out in the fields. He & Pioneer are the surviving two members of the Harvesters. Action Pack (Kentucky Team) *'Grayson Jackson/Vox': Leader of Action Pack, he is able to imply sonic powers. *'Francisqua Quickley/Prima Donna': A superhuman supermodel whose abilities include enhanced strength. *'Eugene Patilio/Frog Man': As his alias suggests, Frog Man wears a frog-like suit equipped with electrically powered leaping coils that allow him to reach a height of 6 stories per jump. Psionex (Maryland Team) A group consisting of four individuals of specific (normal human) abilities that have been enhanced with Psionic Energy. *'James Sharp/Coronary': A medical student who can psionically manipulate a person's metabolic processes. *'Thomas Sorenson/Mathemanic': A genius-level math student who can affect the perceptions of others through "math telepathy". *'Dwight Hubbard/Impulse': A street-gang member who gained lightning fast movement & reflexes. *'Alma Maxwell/Asylum': A former mental patient who controls Darkforce energies. Freedom Force (Montana Team) *'William Waring/Challenger': Team leader & master of several martial arts; master of virtually all known weapons. *'Abigail Boylen/Cloud 9': A graduate from Camp Hammond, Cloud 9 is gifted with manipulation of a cloud-like gas form on which she can fly. *'Terrance Sorenson/Equinox': A former criminal whose powers continually undergoes "thermal transitions" so that part of his body is always on fire & the other is covered with ice. *'Think Tank': A telepathic android who appears to have a brain in a jar for a head. *'Earlene Newport/Spinner': A vigilante who wakes up every day with a different power. Nebraska Initiative *'Griffin Gogol/Captain Ultra': The extraterrestrially enhanced leader of the Nebraska Initiative. *'Lucy Cervantes/Gadget': The inventor of a suit of armor whose abilities include illumination & infrared scanning. *'Cooper Roth/Paragon': Gifted with a gravitational anomaly, Paragon can affect himself (simulating increased durability, speed, & strength) & others. Heavy Hitters (Nevada Team) *'Greg Willis/Gravity': Leader of the Heavy Hitters after Hardball betrayed the team for a while; he possesses the power of gravity manipulation. *'Roger Brokeridge/Hardball': Former leader of the Heavy Hitters, he betrayed his team & became the leader of Hydra for a while. After Hydra's fall, Hardball rejoined the team to atone for his sins. He has the ability to produce a variety of energy balls originating from his hand, including "hard energy" & electromagnetic energy. *'Madeleine Michaels/Nonstop': A vigilante who possesses super-speed & wind generation. *'Marina Zane/Telemetry': A vigilante who is capable of creating psionic-based constructs. Defenders (New Jersey Team) *'Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk': The leader of the Defenders; due to an alchemical potion, Nighthawk possesses various superhuman physical attributes, including the power of flight. *'Krang': A former warlord of the lost city of Atlantis. *'Joaquin Pennysworth/Nighthawk': A former agent or SHIELD who possesses flight armor. *'Mark Todd/Blazing Skull': A former newspaper columnist & freelance reporter during World War II, he gained the ability to become a living flaming skeleton. Mavericks (New Mexico) *'Alexander Ellis/Annex': A war veteran who lost a leg in the Gulf War, his body was transferred into a big vat filled with "transmittable biological material that can be transmitted over ultra-high frequency radio waves & configured into any shape". *'Delilah Dearborn/Geiger': Due to a Gamma radiation accident, Geiger has the ability to mimic the powers of any gamma-powered beings in her proximity. *'Jocasta': Originally a backup A.I. program created by Tony Stark, Jocasta was created into a robot by Ultron, who intended to have her as his mate. Ohio Initiative *'Howard the Duck' *'Jacali Kane/Swift Cloud': The daughter of former outlaw Harold "Hurricane" Kane & Apache Little Cloud. She possesses superhuman speed, passed down from her father. Liberteens (Pennsylvania Team) As the name suggests, the Liberteens are a group of teenage superheroes. *'Gary Jax/Blue Eagle': A teenage vigilante who possesses artificial blue wings that enable him to fly. *'Hamilton Otis/2-D': A teenage superhero with a flat, malleable body. *'Hope Safer': A superhuman whose body was entirely turned into diamonds. *'Damian Jackson/Iceberg': A superhuman teen who can transform into a colossal being made out of ice. *'Aspen Proudfoot/Ms. America': A teenage super-heroine with superhuman abilities. *'Irene Rivers/Whiz Kid': Whiz Kid can run faster than 30,000 mph, sufficient to cross the US in minutes & run on water, with limited superhuman strength (lifting roughly 1000 lbs.). *'Farley Lucas/Revolutionary': Leader of the Liberteens, he was later revealed to be a Skrull. Rangers (Texas Team) The Rangers accidentally banded together in the first place to face a common foe. * [[Bonita Juarez (Earth-199999)|'Bonita Juarez']]/Firebird: The second-in-command of the Rangers, Firebird possesses the ability to summon & manipulate as-yet-unknown forms of energies that radiate both heat & thrust. * [[Drew Daniels (Earth-199999)|'Drew Daniels']]/Texas Twister: Leader of the Rangers, Texas Twister has the psychokinetic ability to accelerate air within a radius of 100 feet from his body, thereby creating a tornado-like mass of swirling wind around him. * [[William Talltrees (Earth-199999)|'William Talltrees']]/Red Wolf: A Cheyenne warrior, Red Wolf is spiritually guided by Owayodata, a member of the pantheon of gods worshiped by various Native American tribes throughout the West & Southwest. * [[Antonio Rodriguez (Earth-199999)|'Antonio Rodriguez']]/Armadillo: A former criminal & professional wrestler, all his body has been transformed into an orange-skinned creature with a thick hide, claws, & armor plates, similar to an armadillo's. * [[Victoria Star (Earth-199999)|'Victoria Star']]/Shooting Star: A rodeo performer, Shooting Star is an expert markswoman (with handguns & thrown weapons) & equestrian. * [[Hamilton Slade (Rider) (Earth-199999)|'Hamilton Slade']]/Phantom Rider: Slade's costume gives him a ghostly appearance, especially when he becomes intangible. * [[Banshee (Phantom Rider's Horse) (Earth-199999)|'Banshee']]: The personal steed of Phantom Rider. Garrison (Vermont Team) *'Vijay Nadeer/The Fin': The brother of Ellen Nadeer, anti-Inhuman politician & a secret member of the Watchdogs. An Inhuman himself, Vijay's first power was enhanced speed. Because of his sister's hatred towards Inhumans, Vijay was presumably killed by Ellen & dumped in the sea; the Terrigen material in the waters triggered a second Terrigenesis, reviving Vijay & giving him more of a fish-like appearance. After being rescued, Vijay was trained & later recruited into the Garrison. *'Malcolm Murphy/Man-Eater': A human & a tiger merged into one body & mind. Earth Force (Washington Team) A group of intensive care patients who were bestowed amazing superpowers by the Egyptian death god Seth to unwittingly do his bidding. * [[Winston Manchester (Earth-199999)|'Winston Manchester']]/Skyhawk: Skyhawk possesses superhuman strength which enables him to lift up to 10 tons, & he also has the ability of flight which is made possible by using his underarm to rib cage wings. * [[Kyle Brock (Earth-199999)|'Kyle Brock']]/Earth Lord: A former policeman who has the superhuman ability to draw strength & mass from the Earth itself which, in & of itself, transforms him into a giant with various superhuman physical attributes. * [[Pamela Shaw (Earth-199999)|'Pamela Shaw']]/Wind Warrior: Wind Warrior possesses various superhuman abilities, including the ability to literally transform herself into winds or even whirlwinds. Great Lakes Avengers (Wisconsin Team) A group of misfit superpowered individuals brought together by a newspaper ad & a dream. *'Ashley Crawford/Big Bertha': A supermodel with the mutant ability to alter the physical size & mass of her body. *'DeMarr Davis/Doorman': A mutant whose body appears to be made out of Darkforce. *'Val Ventura/Flatman': Leader of the Great Lakes Avengers, a mutant who can flatten & stretch his body to great lengths. House of Agon The House of Agon is the royal family of Attilan, a city on the Moon populated by Inhumans. After the fall of Attilan, the House of Agon, along with the other remaining Inhumans, sought refuge on Earth & settled in Hawaii. *'Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt': The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family & King of Attilan, whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper. *'Medusalith "Medusa" Amaquelin': The wife of Black Bolt & Queen of Attilan, who has the ability to control & move her hair. *'Karnak Mander-Azur: '''Black Bolt's cousin & closest adviser, who can "see the fault in all things", avoiding errors, & acts as the Royal Family's strategist & philosopher. *'Gorgon Petragon: Black Bolt's cousin & leader of Attilan's Royal Guard, who can generate seismic waves with his cattle-like hooves. After going through a secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon became more savage, gaining fanged teeth & claws. *Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin: Medusa's sister & the youngest member of the Royal Family, who has the ability to control the elements. *Triton: Black Bolt's cousin & Karnak's brother, who has the ability to live underwater & is a skilled assassin. *Lockjaw: Crystal's 2,000-pound (910 kg) teleporting canine companion. SHIELD The '''Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, & Logistics Division is a combined military, scientific research, & espionage agency with a mandate to protect the populace of the world from threats beyond the scope of standard national security agencies. *'Phillip Coulson': Director & Agent of SHIELD who oversees many of the division's field operations. *'Melinda May': A S.H.I.E.L.D. ace pilot & weapons expert, nicknamed "the Cavalry". *'Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake': An Inhuman hacktivist & S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit turned agent with the ability to sense vibrations & create earthquakes. *'Leopold "Leo" Fitz': An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who specializes in engineering, especially weapons technology. *'Jemma Simmons-Fitz': The wife of Leo Fitz, a S.H.I.E.L.D. biochemist who specializes in life sciences (both human & alien). *'Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie': A S.H.I.E.L.D. mechanic with a distrust of the alien & superhuman. *'Elena Rodriguez/Yo-Yo': A Colombian Inhuman who can move at super speed for a beat of her heart, before returning to the point she started moving from. Darkhold Redeemers The Darkhold Redeemers are a group of beings with various degrees of supernatural & occult backgrounds who are rebelling against the Darkholders. * [[Victoria Montesi (Earth-199999)|'Victoria "Vicki" Montesi']]: Leader of the Darkhold Redeemers, the purported daughter of Chthon who is seemingly unaffected by the Darkhold's powers. * [[William Hastings (Earth-199999)|'William Hastings']]/Jinx: A powerful adept in the mystic arts. * [[Samson Buchanan (Earth-199999)|'Samson Buchanan']]: An agent of Interpol who was tasked with protecting Victoria Montesi & thus became part of the Darkhold Redeemers. Skrull Kill Krew The Skrull Kill Krew is a team of individuals who gained their powers from Skrull DNA. They work together to exterminate all Skrull influence hiding on the Earth. * [[Ryder (Earth-199999)|'Ryder']]: Leader of the Skrull Kill Krew who, due to his altered DNA, possesses limitless shapeshifting abilities to alter his mass, color, texture, & height at will. * [[Heidi Sladkin (Earth-199999)|'Heidi Sladkin']]/Riot: A member of the Skrull Kill Krew who has shape-shifting abilities, as she can turn into an insectoid form. Legends The Legends are a team of superheroes who travel through time, getting rid of time aberrations. *'Sara Lance/White Canary' (portrayed by Caity Lotz): Leader of the Legends, a Star City vigilante and former League of Assassins member suffering from rage issues after being resurrected by the mystical Lazarus Pit. Though bisexual, Sara's sexual orientation doesn't seem to be in conflict with the members of the Called. *'Raymond Palmer/Atom' (portrayed by Brandon Routh): A scientist, inventor, businessman, & former CEO of Palmer Technologies who developed a power-suit that is now capable of size manipulation. *'Mick Rory/Heat Wave' (portrayed by Dominic Purcell): An arsonist, career criminal, & former accomplice of Leonard Snart who, in contrast to his partner, uses a heat gun capable of burning almost anything. Due to his questionable nature, Rory tends to show apathy towards the Called. *'Zari Tomaz' (portrayed by Tala Ashe): An American Muslim computer hacker from the year 2042 who possesses aerokinesis powers from a mystical amulet. *'John Constantine' (portrayed by Matt Ryan): An English magician/warlock, occult detective, & con man. His highly unusual practices & beliefs usually come into conflict with the Called's Mormon beliefs. *'Charlie' (portrayed by Maisie Richardson-Sellers): A magical being with the ability to shapeshift into different people, she is currently in the form of former Legend member, Amaya Jiwe. Other characters *'Agent' Everett Ross (portrayed by Martin Freeman): A government agent for the Joint Counter-Terrorist Centre. He was with Reuben Scott to appoint Captain JJ as leader of the Utah Team. * Darren Austin: A journalist for Deseret News. A critic towards the Mormon Church, he makes a living making smear campaigns against the Called, which may explain why they get constantly harassed by anti-Mormons & their protests. * Virginia "Pepper" Potts '(portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow): The fiancee of Tony Stark & CEO of Stark Industries. * [[Raina (Earth-TRN330)|'Raina]]: Category:Earth-199999 Category:Series